Wishmaker
by Rudolphsd
Summary: Wilda, a seventeen year old girl, has served her patron Jirachi as long as she could remember, which was only five years ago. She travels the world, granting wishes to those who ask. However, she is not the only servant to the PokeGods, and not all powers granted do good... Rated T for darker themes. All OCs (On hiatus)


**To my watchers who are eagerly awaiting my sequel to Avengers High School, fear not. I'm sorry I haven't posted the first chapter yet, but I haven't seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier yet. I'm almost done with the first chapter of that, and it should come out soon. Patience!**

**To other readers, this is my second try at a Pokemon story, and I hope it works better than the first one. This is based of someone's post on Google plus, and I have no idea who originally made it. If it is your idea, sorry.**

I don't remember what I looked like before the change. I don't remember anything about my life before it. All I remember is waking up one day, alone.

I think I was about twelve. I have no idea the age I really was, for I couldn't remember anything about anybody. I still had knowledge, enough to walk and talk and speak, but I couldn't remember how I learned these things. I don't think I will ever remember.

My first memory was waking up from the fetal position. I remember lying down inside of a ten-pointed star, each point adorned with a tall, stone tablet. When I stood up and looked down, I noticed something was carved into the stone floor.

_Welcome to the Temple. Each of these tablets depicts a PokeGod and their vices. You have been chosen to touch one of them and become a follower. You are then to dedicate your life to the respected Virtues, while avoiding the Taboos. The gods will grant you Faculty to aid you. Breaking the Taboos will anger the gods, while following the Virtues will please them. Your progress will be judged. Choose wisely._

I read all ten of the tablets, but I only remember the content of some of them.

_**Yveltal**__, Death Itself_

"_Fear nothing but death and only death"_

_Virtue: To take life when it isn't needed._

_Taboo: Never help any living being escape death_

_Faculty: Power to drain life/decay. Faculty increases at night._

_**Celeci**__, Keeper of Time_

"_Only Time will tell"_

_Virtue: To protect forests and the creatures that live inside of them_

_Taboo: Followers should not leave forests_

_Faculty: Time Travel, Communicate/Control Plants and Pokemon inside forests_

_**Jirachi**__, The Wishmaker_

"_Your wish is my command"_

_Virtue: To grant the desires of living things_

_Taboo: Never to refuse to grant a wish, can never wake the dead_

_Faculty: Wish granting and telepathy_

I read the plaques of the other gods: Mewtwo, Deoxys, Victini, Latios/ Latias, Genesect, Darkrai and Giratina, but I can't remember what they said. Those three were the ones that stuck in my head, the ones with the greatest powers of all: death, time travel and wish-making.

It was a momentous decision, but it wasn't that hard. Deep down, I was drawn to the Wishmaker. I touched the stone, and the second I did, I was bathed in a white glow, as were the runes beneath my feet and the plaques that surrounded me. When all of the light faded, the plaques became as shiny as a mirror, allowing my to see myself for the first time.

My skin was pale, and there were green triangles painted underneath my dark blue-green eyes. My light yellow, thick hair was in three braids with a bright green ribbon and fell to my shoulders. I wore a long shirt with long, droopy sleeves and a black crescent printed in the middle. A silk ribbon the same color as my hair that was tied around my waist served as a tie for my long shirt, but it seemed counter-productive considering both ends were almost twice as long as my arms. On closer inspection, I noticed the sash held pockets for Pokeballs. The only slightly reasonable part of my garb was my bottom half, which only consisted of white jeans and tall white boots which were slightly pointed.

It took about about a second to realize that I resembled Jirachi, the Wishmaker and my new patron. I was about to step outside of the circle when I realized the writing on the floor had changed.

_Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, The Lake Guardians, will grant boosts to your Faculty, should they deem you worthy. They also judge your progress of Virtues and tally it with your Taboos. If at the end, you haven't achieved enough, you will return to this Temple once again, doomed to repeat the cycle. If you have traqncended your deeds, you will get to witness something spectacular. What that exactly is, nobody knows..._


End file.
